As the resolution of a liquid crystal display increases, the number of pixels per inch (PPI) also increases, which may result in decreased transmittance of the liquid crystal display. Conventionally, the transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased by, for example, reducing regions of black matrix (BM), increasing the use of anti-reflection films, using negative liquid crystals, and changing the configuration of pixel electrodes.